Game Night at Mount Justice
by gobyDana
Summary: On an odd weekend off, the team decides to have team bonding with a game night.


_I do not own Young Justice or have any rights to it._

 _This takes place in season one with the original six._

 _This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction._

It was one of those rare nights where no mission was needed and no training. The Justice League decided to allow all of them off for one weekend. After time spent on homework, it was decided that a game night was needed to help improve team bonding.

"No trivia games. I want a game I can actually win at." Kid Flash stated while looking at Superboy. "He is programmed to know like everything."

"I still do not see the point of games if we are against each other. I thought this was team bonding." Superboy replied after being singled out. He personally was hoping to get a day to himself or maybe to be with M'gann since there was no mission for the weekend.

"Games are fun, besides depending on the game picked, it can help with different skills. Lets do Clue that is a favorite of mine." Robin was stating. He loved that one could use deductive reasoning to win.

"I have always heard that Monopoly was a popular game for Earth. It is popular on television yet for some reason it is the people on the television joke about it tearing friendship apart." M'gann responeded. She was next to Superboy about to jump for joy if it was not for the fact his arm was around her. She had seen missed games with her family and was excited to have a night with just the team.

"Let's just play UNO. If nobody can understand that then they are hopeless." Artemis said. She was ready to get a game picked already. Personally she would love to beat everyone especially Kid Flash who was over confident that he would win.

An consensus agreement was made that UNO was the game to play. After explaining the rules so everyone understood it was time to play.

"Draw four Artemis." Kid Flash said with the biggest smile on his face. While he was not in the lead, he figured he could win if everyone kept having to draw cards.

Artemis gave him a death glare while picking up her cards. Unknown to him, she and Kaldur'ahm were making an alliance. Both had been hit with many draw fours cards. Their goal was to take out everyone else until it was only them remaining.

"C'mon M'gann it is your turn next since Artemis has to draw cards." Kid Flash laughed.

"Oh, umm lets see. Here we go." She laid down a blue 5.

Superboy shook his head. He knew if she laid down the draw two, she had a chance at winning, but he was next and therefore would not put it down. Luckily it was Kaldur'ahm next and he did have a draw two he was not afraid of using.

"Draw two."

"Wait, we are using stack draw two's correct?" Kaldur'ahm asked.

"Yeah." Robin replied.

"In that case draw two Robin." Kaldur'ahm said with a smile. There was no way he was going to be stuck with more cards. He felt he already had most of the deck. Besides Robin seemed to be doing well.

"Well in that case, here is another draw two for you KF." Robin said while laughing.

"Great." Kid Flash said while drawing more cards.

"Karma sucks, doesn't it." Artemis said while laughing. It was nice to see him get cards for once. She laid down a red six since the last draw four was red.

"Uno!" M'gann responded while putting a red one on top.

Superboy seemed to smile at her getting ahead then frowned at realizing he had no reds. He drew about five cards until he got a wild.

"Green Kaldur'ahm."

"For once Supeboy, you put a color down that I have." With that Kaldur'ahm placed a three green down.

"Alright might not have a green, but I do have a draw four wild card which makes the color blue now. Sorry KF." Robin said with a half smile on his face.

"C'mon dude, where is the friendship in this. I drew four cards the last round too."

"Sorry, there is no friendship in UNO." Robin said only half kidding.

"Well it looks like my turn again, since Kid Flash gets to draw yet again." Artemis said with a big smile. It was fun to watch Kid Flash constantly draw, though it might put him in a bad mood later in the night.

She took a sip of her drink while debating the next move. M'gann promised to stay out of their head during the game, but with her this close it was still a worry. After her the next closes was Kid Flash, followed by Robin. She wanted none of them really to win. She places a blue six on the pile and hoped M'gann did not have the same.

"Oh perfect I have blue three which means I win!" M'gann clapped her hands in excitement. She hardly ever won a game since all her siblings would beat her at them.

"I was so close too. Why did it have to be blue?" Kid Flash said. He was not a fan of losing.

"Don't worry KF, I am sure there will be more game nights to come. In the meantime, who is up for a movie?" Robin said.

The whole group flopped onto the couches and chairs to watch a movie. The UNO game was behind them. Well minus M'gann who was excited to win a game for once. Superboy could tell she was happy as for the rest of the night she would not sit still.


End file.
